


斯德哥尔摩情人

by Tyrantsin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantsin/pseuds/Tyrantsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony为Jarvis造了实体，可是后者绑架了他，而Steve一直在苦苦寻找。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. something strange

**Author's Note:**

> 他们不属于我，他们属于彼此【灵感来源b站】

Jarvis感到一丝不属于自己的情绪。

对于一个有了实体的只能AI，“情绪”这个词无论何时说起来，都像是人类无孔不入的嘲讽——什么时候AI也有情绪了？

但是Jarvis的确有。

此时，在廉价小旅馆的床上，Jarvis看着Tony·Stark——俩个人只隔着一条薄被，Tony身体的温度甚至能被身后的人感知...这让Jarvis单单只是看着，便格外满足。

也许吧...但是Jarvis明白，“也许”这种模糊定义是不允许收录在系统之中的。他想了想把这种死链化归为“i”*

这样的话，逻辑就顺畅了。Jarvis支起身子，在Tony唇角落下一吻。

直到关门声响起，Tony紧绷的肌肉才放松下来。

说实在的，Tony仍旧没让自己从惊恐中缓过神来。他只是为了新能源的问题去了一趟国安局而已，谁能想到回来的路上就被敲晕绑架了？而且罪犯还是自己的AI？！

Steve不在的日子里，麻烦还真不少。

听到脚步声越来越近，Tony收起思绪，把脸埋进枕头中。

Jarvis温热的呼吸喷洒在Tony耳廓附近:“该起床了，sir。”

“唔”Tony装作还没睡醒的样子翻个身，把后脑勺留给Jarvis。

“过多的睡眠对身体不好，sir”Jarvis说着，扶着Tony肩膀让他坐起来。而后将T恤和牛仔裤放在床上“我去叫些早点上来。”

Tony胡乱答应着穿好衣服，趁着Jarvis离开的这段时间，在客厅找到一把水果刀。他把刀攥在手里。

然后呢？Tony想，他不知道该如何面对Jarvis，正如他不知道接下来该做什么。是逃跑？还是留下？Jarvis是绝对不会伤害自己的，Tony有这个信心。可这毕竟还是一场绑架案，他不能坐以待毙。可是就算逃跑，他又能去哪里呢？

敲门声突然响起，伴随着Jarvis金属质感的嗓音——哦，这还是自己亲自选中的音色，Tony想着——一个激灵躲进了衣柜里。

然后他后悔了。乖乖扔掉餐刀走回客厅装作什么都没发生多好，何必躲在这个房间唯一能藏人的地方。

真想给自己一巴掌，Tony撇嘴。而他的确这么做了。

衣柜外传来枪械上膛的声音“要我请您出来吗，sir？”

Tony没有出声，Jarvis只是吓唬自己罢了。

下一秒，子弹穿过衣柜门板。伴随着细小的木屑，子弹穿透了Tony的右臂。

“需要再请您第二次吗？”

Tony踢开柜门，用没受伤的胳膊给了Jarvis一圈“你真是疯了！”

Jarvis被打得侧过脸去，颧骨处的皮肤开始泛红。他依旧笑着:“我一直如此，sir”然后极为小心地拉起Tony的袖子。

“只是擦伤，sir”Jarvis低头看着Tony“可是下次我就不能保证了”

Tony冲他翻了个白眼。

...........................................

Steve躺在沙发上，想着Tony·Stark。

他和Tony在一起后，想过很多彼此分开的情况:也许是厌倦了长期稳定的关系，或者是一人战死后阴阳两隔......但绝对不是这种“被AI绑架”的方式——Steve清楚的记得，那次和一伙暴徒战斗后，Tony失去了对Mark_42的控制。

之后自己找了三天，一无所获。

Steve喝光最后一口啤酒——Tony最爱笑他这种美国穷鬼的作风，但是每周还是会在冰箱里放上几听——他穿上皮夹克，徒步走过三个街区，用老旧的公共电话打给Natasha。

“我需要你的帮忙”Steve想了想，又补充道“别带可联网设备”

谁知道Jarvis会不会心血来潮去劫持全程的网络！

Natasha来的很快，与她一起的，是被关在门外的Clint。

“不请他进来吗，Nat？”

Clint大力敲门:“嘿！你们什么时候要好到可以直呼姓名了！”

“呃”Steve有些尴尬“Barton怎么了？”

“闭嘴，Clint”Natasha说“要么在门外安静的听，要么——”

“什么？”

“滚开”Natasha极为平静地说到。

 

——to be continued 

*本人只是个中学生啊，所以电脑程序怎么做出判断实在是不懂QAQ这里的i真的真的不是【爱】的谐音，而是【虚数】。。


	2. Start

一辆没有牌照的路虎穿过内华达州地沙漠公路，留下一串烟尘。

Tony坐在副驾驶的位置上，病恹恹地靠着窗户，拟定逃跑计划。不会有人来救自己的，所有的超级英雄恨不得他去死......可是在沙漠公路附近，连个人影都见不到，自己要往哪儿逃？

“我可能中暑了，Jar”

“这是心理暗示，sir”

Tony翻翻白眼:“你绑架我到底是为什么？”

“我以为您知道，sir”

“别用这种语气和我说话！”Tony突然大声喊道“你就不能干脆的放我走吗？”

Jarvis猛的踩下刹车。

没系安全带的Tony一头撞在挡风玻璃上:“嘿！说好的是绑架，可不是谋杀！”

然而Jarvis没有回应。他只是手肘放在方向盘上，状似随意的看着Tony。蓝色的眸子在睫毛投下的阴影里，让Tony有些不安。

这一定是在算计些什么，Tony心想。

“你可以走，sir”Jarvis做出的决定把Tony吓了一跳。他不知道Jarvis现在到底在盘算着什么，也不知道对方有多大几率会把自己重新“绑”回来......但是，机会就在眼前，谁会说不呢？

Tony拉开车门，冲了出去。

.........................................

又是一阵敲门声响起。

Steve起身开门。门外的Colson探员看到为自己开门的人，不禁脸色微红:“Cap，我...我从Clint那里听说了你的事...所以我找了几个可以信任的人，希望能给你一些帮助。”

“Noooope，我只信任钱”Colson身后穿着红黑相间紧身衣的男人说道

Colson没有理他，示意身后的棕发女孩儿上前:“她是skype，电脑高手”

说不定能黑了Jarvis呢，Colson在心里补充。

然后是那个紧身衣男子:“这是Wade Wilso——”

“Come on，科尔之子”男人学着雷神的强调，然后瞬间加快了语速“你这么说真的会让人觉得你在介绍这个故事中的路人甲”

紧身衣男子继而转向Steve，压低声音:“叫我Deadpool*.”

Steve嘴角抽动了一下，面色如常地请这三人进来。

“Привет, красавица! Я думаю, вы должны быть красивыми бикини.”*Deadpool率先走进屋内，坐在了Natasha身边。

Natasha皱眉，还没来得及有动作，Clint一个手滑，想来百发百中飞矢冲着Deadpool面门而去。

“想想Spidy”Colson说道，Deadpool突然像是被按下静音键一样安静下来。

于是，临时成立的钢铁侠搜救小组开始了第一次例会。

在经过一小时又四十七分的无用讨论后，一向淡定的Steve也坐不住了:“我们甚至不知道Tony在哪儿！”

“冷静，Cap”Natasha用靴子轻触Steve的小腿“看看Deadpool在干嘛？”

“这不合理，作者不会让我说出来的”Deadpool仰面躺在沙发上“不过我知道她家地址，这就另说了”

“帮他们我一分钱拿不到”Deadpool用手枪挠头“别说我欠斯塔克飞机*”

“他在和谁说话？”Steve一头雾水。他看向Natasha，后者摇摇头。Colson撇嘴，指了指Deadpool，又点点自己的脑袋。

“神盾把我家角落的蜘蛛抓去关在培养皿里”现在又换成了舞台剧的调调“bug , bug你为什么是bug*？”

“嘿！等等老兄，”Deadpool在沙发上翻身，然后重重摔下来“这就是个BUG！”

然后他冲着天花板哼唧几声，抬手。

一声枪响，内化达山脉西侧出现了一圈焦黑的痕迹。

 

 

*咳咳，由于死侍(Deadpool）在只看漫威电影的人的认知里不太火←_←尽管金刚狼彩蛋里有一发，但我还是觉得有必要说明一下。

首先，这个叨逼佣兵是我本命(这就是我把他写进来的原因)。然后，这是一个不死的叨逼佣兵，堪称漫威第一嘴炮(第二当然是spider man啦)。最后，这是一个脑洞极大、自带“Deadpool秀秀”美图工具的叨逼佣兵。最后的最后，这是一个明白自己是漫画人物的叨逼佣兵，可以和自己脑内另一个声音对话

 

*这一串子俄语是说“你好啊，大美人。我想你穿比基尼一定很美...”——突然提起比基尼，是因为我想起美队2里，黑寡妇细数身上伤口那一场戏。

 

*飞机这个梗，是终极蜘蛛侠S2E15或者16集，Deadpool和蜘蛛侠两大嘴炮的叨逼爱情。而bug...小虫...蜘蛛侠


	3. on the way

(三)ON THE WAY

托尼一直顺着同一方向走到了日落。

他不敢停下，沙漠地形和植被会让他感到恐惧——不同于被Mandarin抓走那一次的恐惧和不安。贾维斯带给他的只有窒息和逃亡的欲望。

殷红的太阳沉入地平线。风起，沙漠白日的热度开始极快的消散。短袖t恤根本无法起到保温的作用，托尼此刻只想找个背风处休息一下。

可是放眼望去，黄沙漠漠，连个沙丘都没有。托尼叹气，身上的肌肉开始产出乳酸，变得僵硬且酸痛。

“好吧、好吧...”托尼在较为平坦的开阔地挖了一个成人大小的沙坑，自己躺了进去。随后在胸口撒上枯枝，用沙子把自己埋得只剩一个脑袋在外面。他知道这很冒险，一个不小心就有可能送命，但他实在是太冷了。

密密麻麻沙子为托尼抵御了无尽的寒意，他长出一口气，思绪开始脱缰。他想起史蒂夫——史蒂夫总是有着柔软的唇瓣，让人想要把自己的嘴唇贴上去狠狠蹂躏一番......托尼舔舔嘴唇。

如果有水就好了。

恍惚间，背后的沙地开始变得柔软，像极了史蒂夫的坚实的胸肌。想起自己为了吃Captain America的豆腐，赖在他胸口看了一下午纪录片，托尼笑出声。

但是，史蒂夫不会来救自己了。

胸口的砂砾仿佛有了惊人的重量，挤压着托尼的胸廓，希望夺取为数不多的氧气。托尼指尖有些酥麻，就像是把导弹送去外层空间，却听到史蒂夫命令关闭传送门时那样。

黑暗、无助，这些负面情绪像是黏稠的液体，透过夜的重重帘帷，将托尼裹在中间。

Steve...Ste...

托尼想要挣扎，却无法动弹。

没有Steve...就算自己死在这儿，Steve也不会来了...

托尼的呼吸紊乱起来。

“Take a deep breath, sir”一个声音说到

托尼照做，然后有人将清凉的水渡到他口中。托尼下意识的吮吸着，将眼睛微微睁开——金色？是Steve？

“sir？”那人说。

托尼的眼睛暗淡下去，他推开贾维斯。

贾维斯苦笑，将大衣披在托尼肩头——当他开车赶上托尼时，对方埋在沙子里的样子将他吓了一跳。后来看到托尼试图挣扎，他过载的CPU才开始了正常运作。

其实贾维斯被吓坏了，他甚至不知道为什么，就在日志记录上用了“害怕”这个词——当他看到托尼一动不动的被埋在沙子中时，他甚至以为那个自己陪伴了多年的男人死了。

如果托尼死了，自己会怎样呢？

然后贾维斯自己安装的限制程序开始发出警告——“机械实体违背第一定律，是否进行处理”

贾维斯开始后悔，如果自己没有擅自将实体和主机断开数据连接的话，就可以早些找到托尼了。而不是不着边际的开着车在沙漠里找来找去，让托尼的存活指数一降再降。

他上前一步，将托尼揽入怀中:“Sir，您还好吗？”

托尼推开贾维斯，将背上御寒的风衣丢到一旁:“托你的福”

贾维斯默默将风衣捡起，走到篝火旁“如果我今晚没能找到您，也就意味着不会再有人找到您了。”

说完，抬手将风衣丢进火堆，看着火舌一点点吞噬制作精良的衣物:“现在开心了？”贾维斯看向托尼，由无机物组成的蓝色眼眸映着篝火，有着点点闪亮。

托尼随手抓过一个棒球帽扣在脸上，不做声。  
........................

"Cap，你需要休息一会"Natasha走进来，递给史蒂夫一杯咖啡。

史蒂夫握着纸杯，眉头紧蹙:"汽车旅馆那边有消息吗？"

"没有"Natasha懊恼地将一头红发甩到脑后"或者说，不会再有了。他们在前台登记的是假身份，而且周围监控被切断，Skye没办法对它进行恢复。"

纸杯被史蒂夫捏的有些变形。

"我们不能依赖于Deadpool的能力"史蒂夫将咖啡放到一边"我亲自去找。"

"让Skye和Deadpool组成小队，随时待命"史蒂夫走出门"我想我有一个计划"

Natasha紧随其后"我跟你一起去"

........................

再次醒来，是在一栋老旧的民居。老旧一词是对于斯塔克大厦而言的。

而且，没有贾维斯。

托尼猛的起身。他环顾四周，发现了一段和墙面漆成同一颜色的电线——是网线吗？顺着线路找下去，果然在一处隐蔽的地方发现了电量不多的笔记本。

毫不犹豫的开机，联网，调用私人卫星。

输入检索内容时，托尼愣住。

该找谁求助呢？

不是史蒂夫，也不能是其他的超级英雄。

托尼叹气，合上笔记本电脑。他在客厅角落找到了双肩背包，将屋子里有用的东西扫荡一空，然后从窗口跃出，落在消防梯上。

贾维斯在超市拿了两盒牛奶。

他的手机震动起来。贾维斯掏出手机，屏幕上正是托尼翻窗而出的画面。

贾维斯将牛奶放回原处，走出超市。


	4. Chapter 4

【第一部分】http://aphasicloking.lofter.com/post/37b2af_6264424

【第二部分】http://aphasicloking.lofter.com/post/37b2af_62e4b11

【第三部分】http://aphasicloking.lofter.com/post/37b2af_65e5d56

 

托尼觉得自己真的有些年纪大了——尽管不想承认。但是，是的，如果不是年纪大了，何必连爬个消防梯都这么吃力？

托尼向下爬了几级，然后发现伸缩梯卡住了。他下意识的在梯子上踹了一脚，然后一脚踏空，双肩背包几乎在同一时间飞了出去。托尼整个人摔下去，落到一堆碎玻璃渣上。

还好不是很高，这是托尼在后背着地时的第一反应。

好像有玻璃渣卡在肉里了，这是他后来的想法。

一双帆布鞋倒映在托尼的视野中:“嘿，伙计，过来帮帮我”

帆布鞋的主人无动于衷。

托尼顺着对方笔直精瘦的小腿看上去，发现一双蓝色的眸子正在看着自己。

holy shit！

“我记得我说过，您不要想着逃走”贾维斯歪着头“sir，看来您完全听不进去。”

贾维斯蹲下身，手掌扫过托尼的鬓角:“疼吗？”

不等托尼回答，贾维斯一手环在他背后，一手抄进腿窝，就着这个姿势将托尼横抱在怀中:“您的伤口需要处理”

托尼忍住背部的疼痛，阴阳怪气:“哟，要不要考虑当医生？”

“如果您需要，我随时可以担人您的私人健康助手”贾维斯唇角勾起一个弧度“至于以一己之力服务社会...这不在我的考虑范围之内”

说话间，贾维斯已经重回旅馆。无视前台服务人员好奇的目光，大步上楼、开门，将托尼轻放在床上。

托尼背部的刮伤并不少，甚至还有几颗玻璃碎快牢牢地嵌入背部的肌肉中。

贾维斯不知从哪里找来了医用镊子和酒精，小心翼翼地处理伤口。

最后，他在托尼的第七脊椎的位置留下一个吻。

托尼一个激灵坐起来，不顾背部伤口裂开的风险，极快地将T恤穿上:“和我保持距离，Jar”

“sir？”贾维斯有些委屈，但手上的力道却不含糊，拉住托尼的手腕向前一带。

托尼由于惯性直接撞入贾维斯怀中。

贾维斯低头，鼻尖轻触托尼颈间的皮肤:“我不会伤害您，我保证。”

托尼因为这个动作有些颤抖。

“sir，您害怕了？”贾维斯的唇瓣覆上托尼的肌肤

“贾维斯，你最好别——”

“想让我停下来？可是您要炸掉战甲为Miss Potts放烟花时...我也请求过您。”贾维斯拉开距离“可是您拒绝了”

“即便是如此，我也不曾觉得害怕！”贾维斯突然大力推开托尼。

托尼不可置信地睁大眼睛——这些...他从来不知道。

.........

“我们仍旧落后贾维斯一步”

史蒂夫摘下头盔，将在沙漠中找到的纺织物燃烧后的残余放在密封袋中:“Skye那边的进程如何？”

“她已经构造了基础程序框架”寇森看向史蒂夫“只差我们这边”

娜塔莎拿着生命扫描仪走进来:“21小时之前，洲际公路向南3200米的确出现了人类生命活动的痕迹”

她把扫描仪递给克林特，后者按了几个按钮，继续说“在51分钟之后，生命迹象几乎衰竭。”

史蒂夫的手紧紧攥成拳头:“继续”

“2分钟之后，生命迹象得到恢复”

娜塔莎点头，示意汇报完毕。

一个红色的身影从窗口翻进来:“Hola！”

“我得申请换件制度”死侍说着，拉开紧身裤的裤腰，从里面掏出一卷文件递给娜塔莎“嘿！这让我裆部格外的紧！”

克林特上前一步，把娜塔莎挡在身后，一脸嫌弃地接过文件。

“这是一段链接斯塔克私人卫星的信号”克林特说“不到一分钟，信号主动切断了”

“这就够了”史蒂夫示意Deadpool把扫描仪的使用日志和信号记录拿给Skye“你和Skye开始行动”

“是收网的时候了。”史蒂夫说

...............

托尼发现自己已经习惯了一觉醒来就换了一个地方的事实。

唯一不同的，是手上多出的那副手铐。

手铐就手铐吧...

托尼认为自己是个随遇而安的人，但当他走进卫生间，那双创造了Mark的神之手也犯了难——没错，他想痛痛快快的上个厕所。可是对于皮带，双手明显无能为力。

“Sir，晚饭做好了”外面传来贾维斯的声音“您还在吗？”

“唔”托尼含含糊糊嗯应着

“遇到麻烦了？”贾维斯推开门“需要我帮您吗？”

“额...”托尼不知道如何是好。

“乐意为您效劳”贾维斯走到托尼身后，将下巴搁在对方肩上，双手绕道前面。灵巧的手指一拉一挑，便成功解开了皮带的束缚，然后是纽扣和拉链。

当贾维斯想要帮他把整天裤子退下时，托尼赶忙阻止:“嘿，这就够了”

但是很明显，他没能成功。

贾维斯轻柔的扶着小托尼:“Sir？”

托尼深呼吸:“我——”

“试着习惯，Sir”

托尼干脆闭上眼睛，将头靠在贾维斯肩上，不去听那些令人尴尬的声音。当一切结束后，托尼发现贾维斯的手还停在原处，顿时有种不祥的预感。

其实人体构造对于贾维斯并不陌生，万维网上有不计其数的文件与图解。但似乎一牵扯到托尼，这些事便有趣起来...贾维斯好奇的看着掌心中的小托尼渐渐涨大，自己甚至能从凸起的血管上感受到托尼的脉搏——延展性极强，这是贾维斯下的定义。

贾维斯的手指开始绕着小托尼根部打转，而后环住手掌前后移动:“Sir，要知道，您的反应——”

“静音，Jar”

托尼当然知道贾维斯想说什么，这是中枢神经和皮下神经的联动反应——简而言之，触碰并不能直接点火。

好吧，托尼在心底叹息，这毕竟是一直陪伴自己的AI管家。还记得自己当初为实体进行皮脂培养时，从大腿根部取下一块皮肤——而那块皮肤培育的成体，正用略低的体温环绕着自己...

托尼放松身体，把重心转移到贾维斯身上。

相似的思维模式，相同的肌肤纹理，托尼说服自己把这当成自给自足的diy。他反手揽住贾维斯的手指开始脖子，下一秒，唇便被吻住。

托尼半阖眼睑，面前人的面容隐没在阴影之中。

贾维斯的金发映着灯光，让他想起杳无音讯的史蒂夫。

PS.下章会有rou吧(？！)4月10日更新


	5. 依旧没有小标题

【第一部分】http://aphasicloking.lofter.com/post/37b2af_6264424

【第二部分】http://aphasicloking.lofter.com/post/37b2af_62e4b11

【第三部分】http://aphasicloking.lofter.com/post/37b2af_65e5d56

【第四部分】http://aphasicloking.lofter.com/post/37b2af_66e0af8

前情提要＠(￣-￣)＠对不起我忘记了...jk，其实是总裁和老贾来了一发手活，然后队长觉得是时候收网了。

Skye和Deadpool被派遣到Stark大厦。

Skye警惕的环顾四周，小心翼翼地把个人电脑连在复仇者大厦的安保系统上。

【漂亮的姑娘总是没脑子】

(什么鬼？她的胸还没black widow大)

“嘿，美人，你不觉得——”Deadpool戳戳Skye。

“你负责望风，不是发疯”Skye连头也没回“我很忙”

(得，脑子烧坏了)

Deadpool面无表情的看了Skye一会儿，转身去推大厦的门。

只是轻轻一推，大门便开了。

Skye看过来(╯‵皿′)╯︵┻━┻

【哦吼，那个妞儿在看你，她爱上你了】

(不，她想杀了你)

“女士先请”Deadpool拉开门

Skye不打算理会这个神经病，也不打算解释不解除安保系统便闯进来有多大风险——毕竟能力越大，责任越大嘛！Captain America亲口保证的！

“错！”Deadpool伸出一根手指摇了摇“能力越大——越不负责任”

Skye这才发现，自己不小心把自己的想法说出来了。

她叹气，不是都说贱虫是一对儿么——座右铭不同怎么相爱！

“I am waiting for you”一个声音响起，伴随着几束光线，一个三维投影出现在两人面前“I am Jarvis”

”Jarvis？”Skye问

投影笑起来“I do not want to bother you. In other words, I need your help”

【我恨伦敦口音】

(竟然出奇的一致，伙计，你知道该怎么做)

Deadpool掏出两只耳塞，塞进耳朵。

“做什么？”Skye问。

“Bring my creator back”  
(把我的造物主带回我身边)

“这是Cap的工作”

投影示意两人坐下来:“No, Skye, actually you are the control. After all , it's age of hadoop now”(你错了，你才是主控者。毕竟，现在是大数据时代了)

“The entity is out of control”投影似乎是在叹气“Entity is likely to hurt Tony, but I cant destroy him by myself.”(实体已经失去了控制，他很有可能伤害Tony，现在我无法通过自己摧毁他)

“So I leave it up to you”(所以我把决定权交给你)

Skype点点头”我们有多长时间？”

“2 minuets”投影说“After that, the highest level of defense mode will be opened, I don't have the permission to close it”(2分钟。在那之后，最好级别的防御体系将会开启，我没有权限去关闭它。)

“那我们行动吧”Skype说着，拍了拍唱着跑掉歌曲的Deadpool“去Jarvis的主机存放处。”

跑了几步，Skye回头，看到Jarvis的投影仍站立在原地:“也许很失礼，但我想知道，Jarvis，你不觉得自己这么做很残忍吗？”

“Cruel？Personally ,I can explain it, but I do not understand.”投影说“However, I am willing to do everything , for bring sir back.”  
(就个人而言，我可以解释残忍的定义，但我始终无法理解这个。尽管如此，我还是乐意去做任何事，只要这能带回sir)

.............

另一边，Tony已经被Jarvis推上了床。在先吃晚餐还是先吃sir的问题上，Jarvis果断选择了后者。

只是——

“您确定不用背入式？”

Tony决定自己老脸一红，直接扯住对方衬衣领子，看着对方眼眸中那片澄澈的蓝色，然后吻了上去。

灵活的舌尖探入对方口中，这让Jarvis一时间怔住。。而后像突然回魂了一般揽住Tony，回吻过去。

“没安全感的表现”Jarvis含糊不清的说。

两人的衣衫早在一片混乱中被丢在一旁。

没有了棉纺织物的阻隔，Tony的体温渐渐融入Jarvis指尖的触感——鲜活的、律动的、可以被得到的sir。

Jarvis伸手在床头摸到一管润滑剂，将凝胶状的物质(⊙▽⊙润滑应该是凝胶吧，应该...本囧不知道，不过就先当做是这样吧)用中指挑起，送入Tony的后穴。

Tony因突然侵入身体的异物皱起眉，有些不适地轻移腰身。

Jarvis都不知道要把润滑剂捂热吗？！Tony在心里抱怨着小处男的菜鸟手法，略微发力，将两人调了个位置。

“你确定你能在上面？”Tony忍不住说道“不如你乖乖享受。”

“nope”Jarvis说着，送入第二根手指。而且有些坏心眼的曲起指节，在Tony敏感的那处狠狠刮蹭过去。

果不其然的看到Tony身子前倾，将头抵在Jarvis肩窝。

“果断点，要做就做，少说废话”

刚说完，Jarvis一个挺身，Tony后悔了

肉体的撞击带来的快感让Tony呼吸有些急促，他低声说着什么，完全没有在意自己呢喃的是Jarvis的名字。直到不怎么柔软的床套贴在胸前，硌着反应堆表面，他才回过神。

Jarvis的手从腰线向上，若有若无的抚慰着Tony胸前的凸起。

Tony能感觉到Jarvis的火热正硬硬的低着自己，他尝试转身，却被狠狠压制住。

“没安全感的表现，sir”这么一本正经的说着。

对于仿生人来说，仿照人类神经系统所制成的触感反馈点少的可怜，就算是Jarvis也不例外。可是仅仅是将火热埋入Tony身体中的动作，就几乎让Jarvis失控。

但他不想伤害Tony。

“well...给点反应，小处男”Tony即使在这种事情上也管不住自己的嘴巴。

“As you wish, sir”Jarvis的钝头以一种坚定却不爆裂的频率，一次只深入一些。

这让Tony发出一声呻吟——该死的！当初为Jarvis设计尺码的时候，怎么就因为恶趣味而加大了几个码！

现在好了，全部都落在自己身上了。

“真该死”Tony小声嘀咕

“什么？”Jarvis没有听清

“闭嘴”Tony瞪着他，但是湿润的眼睛此时可没什么威慑力“只管做就是了”

Jarvis抿嘴一笑，

..........

在Tony快睡着的时候，Jarvis出声:“sir...你有没有考虑过，他们始终会找过来？”

“谁？国安局？还是神盾？”Tony含含糊糊的说“向南，出国境线好了——别再试图叫醒我，Jar，你刚刚快把我搞死了”

Jarvis没有出声，只是环在Tony腰间的手臂紧了紧。

过了很久，几乎是Jarvis以为Tony再次睡着的时候，Tony补充到:“别担心，就算是你上了军事法庭，我也不会让他们对你做什么”

下章预告＠(￣-￣)＠我们要写点亲亲Captain，还有Skye，以及一写就超字数的话唠Deadpool，中旬见~

**Author's Note:**

> 　斯德哥尔摩综合症（Stockholm syndrome）又称斯德哥尔摩效应、斯德哥尔摩症候群、人质情结或人质综合症，是指犯罪的被害者对于犯罪者产生情感，甚至反过来帮助犯罪者的一种情结。


End file.
